


Ishimondo stuff!

by JasperSuckz



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperSuckz/pseuds/JasperSuckz
Summary: Uhh probably gonna mostly be smut shots honestly-
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, mondo - Relationship
Comments: 35
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Hi hi! I’ll take requests here! 

They can be smutty go wild! I’m trying to get better at writing that kind of stuff so I need practice! 

Also does anyone know how to add pictures? Because I totally draw and would take nsfwish drawing requests but Idk how to add pictures? Thanks


	2. The dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka is dared to wear a skirt to school, and mondo starts acting strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request! Thank you everyone for requesting! You can request anything anytime too! There’s no time limit or anything

"Hey Taka! Come play truth or dare with us!" 

Hina waved at Taka, inviting him to sit with herself and sakura at the table. 

Taka stopped in the middle of the cafeteria, his tray in hand. I mean he had no one else to sit with, the moral compass usually sat alone. So he was just excited someone had offered! Taka happily sat down across from his two classmates. 

"Goodmorning! Hina! Sakura! Thank you for inviting me to join you!" Taka shouted, giving them his biggest grin. 

"of course! Now! Play truth or dare with us!" Hina said back, looking determined.

"oh! Well alright then..." Taka reluctantly agreed, he never really enjoyed this game, but he didn't want to be impolite. He was so grateful they'd let him sit with them for breakfast after all.

Hina jabbed Sakura with her elbow lightly , Sakura seeming to get the hint. She crossed her arms "Taka, truth or dare?" She said in her low intimidating voice. The two girls were smiling at him, waiting for a response. 

Taka soon became nervous, he wanted to impress them. He was scared if he said something wrong they'd kick him out and Taka would be forced to eat his breakfast alone again. So he picked 

"dare"

Hinas smile grew and she bounced up and down in her seat excitedly. Sakura closed her eyes, thinking of what dare to pick. Hina leaned over still bouncing excitedly, she put her hand over her mouth and whispered into Sakuras ear. A soft smirk spread on the bigger girls face. 

Taka swallowed, he was incredibly nervous for what awful thing they were going to make him do. 

"I dare-" Sakura started but Hina cut her off "we dare you to wear a skirt to school for the rest of the day!" She bounced in her seat clapping her hands together. She then quietly apologized to Sakura for interrupting her, Sakura didnt seem to mind. 

"a-a skirt?! That's- thats absurd!" Taka nearly screamed, his eyes wide and his face burning red. It's not like he didn't think men couldn't wear skirts to school, no it's not that at all! He just felt embarrassed, and scared of what certain people might think. he imagined the amount of skin he would be showing and his face heated even more. 

Taka burried his face in his hands "absolutely not! N-no way!" He mumbled into his hands.

"hey cmon!!! A dares a dare!" Hina insisted, Sakura silently nodded agreeing with her.   
But Taka just continued to shake his head in his hands, embarrassed by the thought of a certain boy seeing him in a skirt walking down the hall.

"okay what iffff" Hina held her chin in her hand looking off into space, thinking. "What if I do hall monitor duty for you for a week!" 

Taka just shook his head once again at the bribe "I love doing what I do, so t-that would not be necessary" 

Hina pouted looking defeated that her idea got shut down. Sakura looked at Taka "well then what do you want?" 

Taka thought for a moment then it came to him, something he really wanted from the two in return. He slowly lifted his face from his hands shyly, "I.. I request for you to allow me to a-company you to lunch! Everyday!" He shouted passionately, pointing a finger at the two girls who looked a bit shocked.

And they were shocked, the request was so simple, yet it meant so much to Taka. "Aww Taka of course you can eat with us everyday! We'd love to have you!" Hina smiled at him sweetly. This put Taka at ease, it felt so nice to sit with people, to have friends. He would do anything for it to continue. he softly smiled back until he remembered what this meant. 

"I-I don't even own a skirt! Even if I did I don't think it would look flattering on me..." Taka avoided eye contact, fumbling his hands together. 

"I got one in my bag!" Hina smiled wide, reaching into the bag she had on the floor beside her. Taka gulped. 

She brought out a white short skirt along with knee high red socks with two white stripes at the top. She placed them on the table pushing the pile of clothes towards Taka slightly. Taka only blushed more realizing how short the skirt truly was, it wasn't breaking any rules necessarily but...

Hina smirked looking at Takas red face "Mondos gonna love it trust me~" 

Takas head snapped up to her, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open "how- how did you- k-know about that?! I mean!" He stuttered out, he felt like his face was going to burn off from the embarrassment. 

"Oh come on Taka! It's incredibly obvious!" She looked over at Sakura who nodded. "You stare at him like ALL the time!" 

Yes it was true, Taka may have a teeny tiny little absolutely huge gigantic crush on the biker, Mondo owada. He had for years now, him and Mondo were 'bros' as Mondo liked to call it. And Taka was ok with that, happy he got to spend some time with him but he always wished for so much more. When the two would study together and their hands would accidentally touch for a second, when mondo would invite him over to watch action and horror movies and eventually fall asleep on his shoulder, when the two would work out together and when mondo got so sweaty he would take off his shirt. Every tiny thing mattered so much to Taka, they'd all make him blush and become a stammering mess infront of his friend. 

But he'd never said anything to him about it, scared of ruining what they had, I mean they weren't best friends but the few times they did hang out together were the best moments of Takas life. 

"So go! Try it on!" Hina snapped him out of his thoughts, she pushed the skirt even closer to Taka and he hesitantly took it and the socks in his hands, staring at them for a second before standing up and heading for the nearest restroom. 

Taka hurried into a stall, luckily no one else was in the washroom with him. He undid his white pants that came with his uniform and replaced them with the white skirt. It's then he noticed he had no shorts to wear underneath, just his boxers, but it was far too late to ask for any now. He pulled up the red knee high socks and finally he was ready. 

With shaky and sweaty legs he stepped out of the bathroom stall and was greeted with the reflection of himself in the mirror. He looked... pretty.   
The white of the skirt went perfectly with the top half of his uniform, almost as if they were meant to be worn together. And the red of the socks also matched the colour of his arm band. 

He smiled softly, looking at himself a little more, he did a little twirl for himself, the ends of the skirt flying up just a bit. Some of his anxieties went away, he felt happy and again, pretty.   
He thought of what mondo might think, would he think he looked pretty too?

Taka walked back to the table the girls were patiently waiting at, getting a few stares on his way, that he tried his best to ignore. 

Hina gasped and stood up suddenly when she saw him, her hands covering her giant smile. "Oh my god it looks so amazing on you!!" Sakura smiled and agreed making Taka smile aswell, "perhaps it's not as bad as I thought" he said shyly, playing with the ends of the skirt. 

"Heck yes! And you gotta wear it for the whole day! You can give it back after school ooorrrr you could keep it if ya want? I never really wear it so!" Hina offered. 

It was true Taka had never seen Hina in a skirt, she just usually wore her gym shorts. And Taka did really like the skirt... maybe he would keep it. 

• • •

Fuckin bastard 

Mondo stormed out of his class, his teacher yelling at him seconds before and he headed to his next one. He walked fast and angry, it was NOT one of his best days, he hadn't even seen Taka all day! A warning from the hall monitor for running always made his day, or even just seeing Taka in the halls on his way to his next class just made Mondos day a tiny bit better, made him not want to bash some random kids head into the wall. 

He leaned against the wall of the hall, not caring if he'd be late for his next class or not. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm his anger so he wouldn’t punch the nearest kid in sight. 

That's when he saw him, Taka walking past him books in hand, on his way to his next class. He didn't even notice mondo standing there, Mondo watched him walk down the hall and 

holy shit 

Taka was wearing a fucking short skirt and knee high socks.   
Mondo blinked and looked again, making sure this wasn't some horny fantasy he was imagining. 

Sure enough he saw it, the white skirt swaying side to side as Taka walked, it barely covered his ass. And Takas thighs were now exposed too, Mondo stared at them as he moved as well. 

fuck 

He muttered under his breath, Mondo bit his lip, staring at Taka walk away as long as he could before he completed vanished in the crowd. He slammed himself back against the wall, another hand combing through his hair trying to control himself and his breathing. 

But god fuck Taka looked good in that short skirt, Mondo could barely believe what he just saw was real, this seems more like a wet dream to him. The image of it played over and over in his mind, he imagined Taka dropping something, and him bending over right in front of mondo his skirt flying up-

"Hey man! What's up!" Leon greeted mondo, smiling. Mondo shook out of his daze, turning to look at Leon "O-oh yeah hey dude..." Leon could tell Mondo was out of it.   
"Hey whyre you being all weird on me?" Leon asked, inspecting mondo, whos eyes were glued to the hall.   
"Huh? Oh 'ts nothin.. have you seen Taka today?" He asked the red head 

"Oh yeah I've seen 'em! He's wearing that cute skirt today rig- oh- OH! THATS WHY YOURE SO WEIRD!" Leon's smile grew and he moved closer to mondo teasingly poking him with his finger. 

Mondo put his hand over his face and grew hot in response. "S-SHUT UP! ASSHOLE!"   
Leon only smirked "ooo-ho-ho! This must be killing you man!" He laughed as he teased mondo even more, making Mondo even more red and even more angry. 

"Welp!" Leon smacked a hand on Mondos shoulder "good luck with the boner!" And while laughing, Leon ran away down the hall. 

After a second Mondo decided to go to class, he usually wouldn't but he needed a distraction right now. But in each of Mondos classes the teachers words faded into just background noise, like the words would enter his brain then get eaten by his other thoughts. I think you know what those 'other thoughts' were. 

Mondo had always liked Taka, he's strong and smart, and so determined, he works so hard to get what he wants never giving up, and inspiring every one around him to do the same. And yknow, he's got that ass-

It's taken so much for mondo not to just slam the hall monitor up against the lockers and kiss him, but now it was going to be nearly impossible to resist. Like he was starving. Yes mondo hung out with Taka, but not often. He was scared he would break and do something incredibly stupid. So he distanced himself a bit, even though he hated doing so. 

Mondo moved through the hall to his next class until he saw ishi approaching him. Fuck. "Good day Mondo! How are you!!" Taka beamed. Mondo had a hard time looking at him in the face, his eyes always dragging down like they were heavy and he couldn't stop them. He noticed the red socks went up a bit above Takas knees, and how a tiny bit of his thigh would spill over the tight clothing. 

He swallowed hard "u-uh I'm fuckin perfect!" Mondo gave Taka awkward finger guns and mentally slapped himself "b-but I gotta go! Uh right now!" And with that Mondo sprinted down the hall to his next class, hoping Taka didn't see his obviously red and sweaty face. "Mondo! No running!" Taka yelled, but he didn't slow so Taka only sighed. 

• • •

The bell finally wrung, signalling the end of class and the end of the day. Kids flooded the halls, most heading to the exit to go home. Mondo once again perched himself against a wall just watching every one shuffle past. Until he saw him. Until he saw him and that damn skirt that was going to be the death of him. 

Mondo quickly grabbed Takas wrist and dragged him out of the sea of people. Why was he doing this? He didn't fucking know. It's like all control of his body was thrown out the window. 

"Mondo!" Taka said surprised. Mondo pulled them to the side out of the way of everyone. "U-uh hey"   
Taka gave him a raised eyebrow "you've been acting so odd all day bro! Is there something wrong?" Taka stood dangerously close to him. Mondo tried to think of something to say. His throat was so dry. 

Taka became frustrated "if you're not going to talk to me then I might as well leave!" He began to walk away but Mondo grabbed his wrist again, this time in a death grip. Taka looked back at him confused, mondo panicked for a second then pulled him into the janitors closet just behind them. 

It was completely dark, Taka couldn't see a thing. Mondo had yanked him so hard and so fast he didn't even know where they were. Until a light flicked on and all Taka saw was Mondos face right in front of his. Taka noticed he'd dragged them into a nearby janitors closet. "Mondo! We're not supposed to be here and we must be getting home-" Taka reached a hand for the doorknob on the door behind him. But mondo slammed him against it, pinning his hands on either side of his head. 

It surprised him and Taka let out a small gasp, he felt the cold of the metal door against his hands and his thighs. His eyes met Mondos, whos were scanning him up and down. 

Taka suddenly remembered what he was wearing and gulped, was mondo going to beat him up for it? He shut his eyes tight and prepared for a punch, kick, insult, anything. But what he got were Mondos lips crashing into his. Takas eyes shot open, to see it was really real, mondo was kissing him! He kissed back as best he could, though he'd never kissed anyone before. 

This really was incredible, Taka felt all fluttery and warm, he would have been good with just this! More than good in fact, he'd think about it and get happy for the rest of his life. But mondo wanted more, he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. 

The kiss very quickly turned into making out, mondo was sloppy, like he was distracted. Taka whimpered into the kiss and mondo growled "you are so fucking hot-" and went right back to devouring Taka. The hall monitor felt himself burn up, he pulled away his eyes wide. "W-w-what?" Mondo looked angry, but he smirked. 

"I said, you're so fucking hot. That fuckin skirt has been driving me crazy all day" mondo let go of his wrists and then Taka felt the big hands gripping under his thighs. He yelped as mondo lifted him up and slammed him against the door once again. Mondo moved closer in between Takas legs and they rested on the mans hip bones. Taka wrapped his arms around Mondos neck immediately, scared of falling. But he knew mondo wouldn't drop him and once he calmed down their new position made Taka blush. 

"You- you like it?" Taka felt his heart flutter and a smile spread on his face. Mondo liked his skirt! All the anxieties of wearing it were now all worth it. 

Mondo attached himself to Takas neck kissing and licking at the skin. Taka felt him give his thighs a squeeze making Taka have to hold in a noise, biting his lip. "Fuck yes I do, you look amazing~"  
He smirked against his neck, so close Taka could feel his lips move on the skin. Shivers ran up Takas whole body and he whimpered out little noises. 

Mondo bit his neck harshly and sucked, he kissed around a bit more until he brought one hand up. It hovered over the buttons of Takas uniform, mondo wanted more skin to mark and he wanted to see more of him. But he looked up at Taka "can I please-" he asked, seeming almost out of breath. Taka nodded yes and mondo basically ripped the uniform off him, still holding him there against the door. 

"Fuck" mondo whispered to himself, then latched onto Takas collar bone. He left more bites that would most definitely leave a mark, at the moment Taka didn't care though. Mondo kissed every inch of him whispering curses and praises under his breathe every so often. Takas mind was racing this must mean mondo liked him back right! He bit his lip and his head strained back when he felt mondo lick over his nipple, then suck then play with his fingers but he didn't stay there for long. He was growing impatient. 

"Fuck I need you ishi-" mondo groaned out dropping Taka to his feet, he grabbed Takas hips in his hands and spun the small boy around to face the door. Taka looked back at him confused. "Bend over for me baby" Taka flushed at the nickname, he couldn't say anything just did what mondo had told him, putting his hands on the door. he felt so so hot and so excited, it was like a feeling he'd never felt before, so new. 

Taka could feel Mondos rough hands start on his back thighs then slowly move up to under his skirt. Mondo smirked when he noticed Taka only had his boxers. He cupped his ass in hands cursing under his breathe once again. then his hands travelled around his hips to the front of Takas boxers. His thumb grazed the waist band of his boxers still under his skirt and mondo asked permission. "Y-yes, yes please" Taka basically moaned out, his erection begging for Mondos touch. 

Mondo pulled his boxers down but still kept the white skirt on of course. He grabbed Takas dick and started to move his hand slowly, Taka moaned out at the feeling, he didn't want to admit it but one of his many fantasies of the man were coming true. "Fuck,,,Taka" 

The smaller boy could feel Mondos weight rest on the back of him, he kissed Takas back and the back of his neck still stroking him. And mondo was all the way leaned over him so Taka could feel his clothed problem against his ass, he heated up even more. Mondo had gotten that.. because of him? 

Mondo continued to give Taka a handjob while his other hand rubbed his hip and ass, the skin being so smooth. His hand picked up the pace making Taka let out a string of moans. Mondo grunted and began softly grinding his clothed erection on Takas ass causing Taka to moan even louder. He was so glad about no one was left in the school. 

Taka felt so much at once and it was like his senses being over stimulated, he felt the amazing feeling of Mondos hand on his dick, rubbing him faster by the second, the feeling of mondo leaving sloppy wet kisses on his back bones, his other hand roaming and grabbing onto his hip and mondo himself, grinding harder and faster. "A-ah! Mondo mondo m!!!" Taka almost chanted in unison with Mondos movements. He choked out his name a dozen more times before coming in Mondos hand. Mondo smirked and leaned back using his other hand to try and undo his belt. 

He growled when it wasn't working "can you help me out baby?" Mondo smirked, looking at him with lidded eyes, Taka had turned around quickly and stumbled to help him with his belt. Mondo just happily watched as the boy wearing nothing but knee highs and a short skirt that didn't cover much try his best to unbutton his pants. Taka burned, his skin on his face and shoulders red. 

With some struggle he eventually got Mondos pants off. Mondo thanked him with a smile "turn back 'round for me" and Taka did just that, he was nervous. His hands placed on the same spot they did before on the door and he resisted the urge to turn his head back around to get a look at mondo. 

Mondo was able to take his boxers off with his free hand and once he did he spread the cum on his hand over his dick, letting out a low groan. There was no time for prep he was too impatient, he was too hungry for the smaller boy and his erection was really starting to hurt now. 

Using the come as lube he pushed into Taka, his hands gripping his waist pulling it towards him, bending Taka more. Mondo still never took off the skirt though, the end of it draped over his dick a bit. "AH! MONDO!" Taka nearly screamed at the new feeling. "You fuckin made me like this and now you gotta deal with it~" mondo growled in his ear, thrusting into him immediately faster. 

He let out all his sexual frustration on Taka, slamming into him so hard. "God- I've wanted to do this for so long" Taka couldn't respond, he just moaned and screamed and whimpered in pleasure. 

Mondo let it all out, this was for everytime Taka made him hard, everytime he just wanted to grab him and kiss him but didn't. The times they'd watch horror movies together and Taka would get so scared he'd jump into Mondos lap, stuffing his face into his neck, all the times they would work out together and mondo got to see the boy shirtless with the sweat dripping from his muscles, every single time Taka would yell and scold mondo for running in the halls, and now, today him in that damn skirt. It was like the last straw, the final string of a thinning rope and it snapped. 

"God! You are so gorgeous ishi" mondo could see a bit of Taka, his body bent down, his hands trying to stay on the door but kept shaking and slipping. And from what part of his face mondo could see he was red and sweaty and Takas tongue was nearly hanging out of his mouth as he cried Mondos name. Mondo fucked him harder, as hard as he can, pulling his hips towards him with each thrust. 

"A-ah!~ mondo- mon- I- I!” Taka moaned out just before he came, getting it all over his skirt. Mondo fucked him through it, cursing his name as he came too. Both boys panted and mondo leaned on Takas back a bit for support, they were both exhausted. 

“Mondo...” Taka turned around trying not to wince in pain. “I’ve... I’ve liked you for a long time-“ mondo laughed at ishi confessing right after they’d fucked so intensely. It was funny but... cute  
“I like you too Taka... obviously” he smiled and took Takas face in his hands, just admiring him. This time Taka leaned up to kiss him, it was soft and full of love. 

“Can we please get out of here?” Taka chuckled.   
“Ugh yes, do you wanna come over?” Mondo asked, helping Taka redress.   
“I would love to”

I think this is the longest thing ive ever wrote (4100 words) which is good because I’m trying to write more detailed but I wanna know if you guys are ok with that? Is it too wordy?  
I’m really proud of this it took me like 3 days 💀  
Thank you if you read the whole thing, i love you cuties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s way too hard to add pictures so if you DO want to see my shit art this book is ‘ishimondo stuff’ on wattpad, username cat_boy_korekiyo


	3. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo teases Taka until he finally pushes him over the edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got like three requests for this- Damn y'all really want detention smut don't you?

Mondo sped down the hall, bumping into kids as he ran but not caring at all. He knew if he ran fast enough the cute hall monitor who he loved to tease would stop him.   
So this was pretty much his daily routine, cause shit until Taka stopped him, giving him an excuse to mess with him. Even if he was yelling at him all the time, Taka never really got mondo in trouble, just warnings. 

"Mondo owada!" 

Mondo heard the familiar voice and immediately stopped in his tracks, a giant smile on his face. 

He turned around to see Taka power walking towards him. Mondo looked him up and down as he walked. Fuck he was hot. Mondo just loved how his uniform was tight around his body in all the right places, mondo also thought the crease in between his eyebrows when he was mad was super cute too. 

Mondo stuffed his hands in his pockets and smirked down at the man 

"Hey hall boy~"

"Mondo this is the fourth time you've broken a school regulation this week!" 

"Heh yeah I guess you could say I'm a bad boy?" Mondo winked trying his best to flirt with Taka, but he didn't seem to notice. 

"I've given you more than enough warnings! I won't tolerate this kind of behaviour anymore mondo!" Taka crossed his arms. 

Mondo wasn't really paying attention, he was just thinking about how Taka said his name, it always sounded so good when he said it.

"Detention! Today, after school!" 

Mondo snapped back to reality "what? Fuckin detention? Cmon mannn, I thought you liked me~"

Taka just gave him an angrier look, "I- detention! Just attend mondo, 4 o'clock"   
And with that Taka was off. 

Mondo stood in shock for a couple seconds. He didn't expect Taka to finally snap. He let out a sigh and slowly walked to his next class, maybe detention wouldn't be so bad if he saw Taka there.

• • •

Mondo walked into the detention room 10 minutes late, which is honestly pretty good for him. 

"You're late Mondo." Taka stood at the front of the class, hands on his hips. The rest of the classroom had only a few more kids. 

He stuffed his hands in his pockets "yeah yeah, sorry bout that babe" mondo grumbled and sat down at the front, immediately putting his feet up on the table as a 'fuck you taka' 

Taka just rolled his eyes and continued telling the kids the detention rules. 

Mondo loved pushing the hall monitors buttons, he loved seeing how far he could tease and push him. Taka had already sent him to detention, what else would he do? Mondo wondered if pushing him enough would cause him to pick a fight. 

Mondo spent his time in detention thinking about every little thing he could do to tease Taka. Steal and run off with his hall pass maybe, then Taka would be forced to run in the halls to catch up. Maybe he could randomly pick up the boy, hopefully flustering him. Maybe even wear something to catch his attention? Mondo did have a few crop tops at home...

Before he knew it he was the last kid in the class, they must have been allowed to leave earlier. 

Mondo turned his attention to Taka at the front of the class leaning on the teachers desk, the other hand pinching the bridge of his nose. He let out a sigh  
"why do you go OUT of your way to break every rule mondo?" 

Yeahhh running in the halls wasnt all the biker did to get Takas attention. He smoked on school property, beat up a few kids, even once set a trash can on fire triggering the fire alarm. Good times. 

" 'dunno, it's funny" mondo crossed his legs on the table.   
"Funny?!"  
"Yeah, 'ts funny watching ya get all mad, and when you have that lil crease between your eyebrows" mondo smirked. 

Taka felt himself blush and went to touch the space between his eyebrows.   
"Well I don't care if it's... funny. It needs to stop!" He raised his voice at mondo. 

Mondo shot up and slammed his palms on the desk "why?! Why are you such a goody fucking two shoes anyway?" 

"Mondo language!"

"Dont cha ever wanna be bad? Just say fuck the rules and do what ever the hell you want?" He walked slowly over to Taka. 

"Ya ever smoked weed good boy? Stolen anything? Had sex?" Mondo towered over him, smirking. But Taka stood his ground. "No! Of course not!"  
"But I know you do, and all on school grounds aswell! You should be- should be - suspended!"   
Mondo snarled "oh yeah? Then do it hall boy, suspend me"

Taka brought his hand to his head, he sighed and growled under his breathe "fuck"

Mondos face lit up "Woahhh! Since when does the good boy sw-"   
Before he could finish Taka slammed him against the wall. His hands on a death grip on Mondos hips, he leaned up and roughly started to make out with the biker. 

Mondo was trying to register what the fuck was happening, all he knew is that he was rock hard. Fuck.

He kissed back, he had to admit this was incredibly hot, he'd finally did it, he made Taka snap. And he didn't expect this but he sure wasn't fucking complaining. Taka angrily kissed him, biting him lip and using his tongue. Mondo kissed back even harder, refusing to be bottom, his hands moved to his body. He ran his hands up his back going under Takas white uniform. He felt the soft back bones and spine but he smirked and soon moved his hands to the front of him. He could feel Takas lips shake as his hands ran up further and to his chest. Then he ran his thumbs over Takas nip-

SLAM

Taka had forcefully threw mondo onto the closest desk, which happened to be the one he was sitting at. Mondo was face down on the desk and Taka kept a strong hand on his lower neck to make sure he stayed that way. Takas other hand was on his hip, moving his ass into place, which was hanging off the desk. 

Mondo was in shock and his face burned, he never expected Taka would be the one bending him over a desk. But he was incredibly turned on, and when Takas crotch pushed against his ass he knew he was too. 

He could feel Taka start to work on taking Mondos pants off "Fuck-" mondo choked out but Taka slammed him against the desk harder, pushing Mondos head against it with his hand. "no swearing" was all Taka said in a low, fucking sexy growl. Mondo whimpered, he felt Taka leaning his body over his, biting at his neck. He left mondo some pretty nasty hickeys as he finished pulling the big black pants of the boy, he heard the belt clatter against the floor. 

"fff- damn it Taka, you're so hot~"   
Taka slapped his ass, hard "shut up"   
Mondo just moaned, he didn't want to admit it but fuck he loved the pain and he loved this new side of Taka only he got to see.

Mondo could hear Taka fumbling with his own pants and excited tingles ran through his body, but he couldn’t turn around, even if he wanted to, he didn’t dare. 

Once they both had their boxers off Taka grabbed and lifted Mondos hips up and grinded against him lightly. “Fuck- I’ll finally teach you a lesson” Taka snarled and mondo shivered. 

Taka pounded himself into mondo suddenly, surprising him. “A-HH~” Mondo screamed, his hands gripped the sides of the desks to try to keep him sturdy but his whole body felt like jelly, like it was melting it was fucking incredible. 

“God you feel so big babe~” even in this position, mondo would never stop teasing him. Plus he knew if he did, Taka would fuck him harder or maybe smack him again. Mondo bit his lip. 

“And- that- fucking- babe- shit-“ Taka spat, thrusting in and out of Mondos ass between each word. “Why do you always call me that?!” 

Mondo tried his best to speak through moans “aww~ you don’t -mm! You don’t like it?”   
Taka felt himself blush and mentally slapped himself for it. “Fuck I like it so much- you drive me crazy- do you know how hard it is to keep my composure around you-“   
Mondo smiled and felt giddy by his words. He liked it! Taka always seemed unphased but mondo was so happy to know it actually got to him

“God I love you- fuck me harder please” mondo moaned out, accepting his submission, because hey dom Taka is really fuckin hot.

And Taka did, he thrusts fast and hard and one of his hands sneaks around to grab onto Mondos erection. He pumps it just as fast making mondo a mess under him “nghh!~” 

Both boys came and made a giant mess.   
Mondo turned around, sitting on the desk he looked Taka up and down, he finally got to see him. “That was so hot babe, but maybe next time I can buy you dinner first?”  
Taka just started to put his uniform pants back on. He looked up at mondo, and his angry red eyes met his “clean this up.” And he was gone, leaving mondo a half naked mess that could barely stand up. 

Now that mondo knew this is what happened when he teased Taka, he didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka has a nightmare and mondo comforts him <33

"NO! PLEASE!" 

Takas eyes shoot open, and his body jolts up. He tries to catch his breath as he looked around the room. He realized he was in his room, at home, with mondo. It was just a dream, still, Taka couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his knees, bringing his forehead to them to softly sob. 

Mondo laid beside him, his eyes slowly opening and waking up due to the noise. Once he noticed Takas state his body shot up and he immediately went to comfort his boyfriend. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here im here for you baby it's ok, you're ok, I'm ok, I'm here" 

Mondo softly spoke, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Taka choked out sobs as mondo continued to comfort him, he had no idea what was wrong but it didn't matter. Mondo rubbed circles on Takas back and shoulder, one hand moved to his face and he wiped tears off with his thumb. 

"What's wrong baby" mondo asked softly, kissing each tear from Takas face. 

"I-I-I had a- had a dream you found s-someone better, more-more reckless and fun and rule breaking a-and strong and- yyou chose them. And-and left me"   
Taka choked out through sobs and hiccups. Mondos heart broke at each word, he pulled Taka into a tight hug and he immediately wrapped his arms around him stuffing his face into Mondos neck. 

"It was just a dream ok?" Mondo pulled Taka into his lap. "I would never ever leave you Taka, not for anyone" Ishis legs wrapped around him and he held mondo so close, scared if he didn't mondo would disappear. 

Mondo rubbed circles and other shapes into Takas back "I love you, I love you so much" 

Taka had stopped crying a little bit, he tore his face from Mondos neck to look at his boyfriend in the eyes "are- are you sure I'm not too uptight o-or strict or-"  
Mondo shushed him with a kiss "Taka, I love all those things about you, it's what makes ya you 'k? I love everything about you, everything" Mondo kissed the boys neck lovingly. 

Taka sniffed "e-everything?"   
Mondo smiled against his neck "everything" he kissed up his jaw and to his lips. Mondos hands cupped his face again as they kissed so softly. "I'll prove t' you I love everything about ya, every inch"  
Mondo laid Taka down on the bed, wiping the last of the tears off his face before moving his hands to his sides. Massaging his waist he looked up at Taka, who had an arm over covering his face. "You- you really don't have to mondo-" Taka felt a bit guilty, he'd woken mondo up so late at night and made mondo feel the need to comfort him. 

"I want to" mondo kissed his stomach and up to his chest "do you want me to?"  
Taka gulped, his face burned "yes-yes please-" his voice shook and mondo giggled. 

He kissed Takas chest softly saying "I love you" between each kiss, he wanted Taka to feel loved, he wanted to show how much he truly loved him.  
Mondo kissed up to his shoulder, down his arm and to his hand. He kissed each knuckle lovingly making Taka blush more. 

"You are so strong" he kissed his palm  
"And so fucking smart" he went back to his chest  
"I love how stubborn you are" mondo kissed his collarbones. 

"You don't take shit from anybody"  
"Ya stick to your morals" he kissed his abs, running his hands up and down Takas back.   
"You do what you think is right even if no one agrees with ya" mondo chuckled to himself "heh, and you're always right"

He kissed down and to his v line. But when Mondo looked up he saw Taka was crying again. He went to hold his face and kissed the salty tears. Worried this might all be too much for him. 

"T-thank you mondo" Taka choked out. Mondo just smiled, and pressed the two boys foreheads together for a second. "Are ya sure you want me to?" Mondo looked in Takas eyes for any sign. Taka sniffled and nodded, then wiped the tears off with his arm and gave mondo the best reassuring smile he could. But he just looked like a goofy little dork. 

"I forgot one more thing I love about you" Mondos playful smirk returned, and he sat back up on Takas lap 'accidentally' moving his hips as much as he could. 

Mondo hooked his fingers around Takas boxers and pulled them down slowly. His eyes looked at him lovingly, his erection sprung out and Taka covered his face embarrassed. No matter how many times they'd do this Taka would always be embarrassed and try to hide himself from mondo, and everytime mondo would reassure him. He didn't mind doing it of course, he loved it, and Taka always got so blushy.

"You are so beautiful" 

Mondo praised as he lowered his head, Taka only buried his glowing face in his arm more. He licked the tip of his dick catching Taka off guard and causing him to squeak. Mondo smirked and slowly took him into his mouth, his lips wrapping around him.

He wanted to make Taka feel good, feel loved, needed, feel beautiful, perfect. Because he was.   
Mondos tongue licked the underside of his dick, from the base to the tip, very slowly. Taka shivered and let out a low groan, it felt so good. 

“M-mondo!~ it’s-its unsanitary!” Taka whined, but he showed no effort in stopping him. In fact he pushed his fingers through Mondos messy hair but instead of pushing him away he yanked the hair towards him, forcing mondo to take in more of him almost causing him to choke. He moaned when it hit the back of his throat, making Taka throw his head back. 

Mondo took him all in, sucking and licking and kissing every bit of him he could. Taka was so close and mondo could tell, his moans got louder, and cuter. 

He grabbed his dick gently, and stroked him to help him finish, while his mouth attacked the boys inner thigh with kisses and love bites. Mondo knew Taka was sensitive there, he would always squeeze Takas thigh causing him to make the cutest sound. 

“Mondo! Mondo! Ah~” Taka screamed his boyfriends name as he finished in his hand. “A-ah I’m so sorry! I’m sorry about... all of this...” Taka propped himself up on his elbows. “There’s no need to apologize doll, I hope I could make ya feel a bit better, I love you so much, k?” 

Taka looked away, he pushed his lips together and nodded. Mondo got up to wash his hand and get a damp towel for Taka. He cleaned the boy with the warm cloth, Taka hummed happily “thank you mondo” he said so lovingly, mondo knew he wasn’t just thanking him for the towel, but for everything. 

When mondo finished he leaned forward kissing Takas forehead. He put the towel aside and layed down, bringing Taka into his arms and cuddling him close. Taka felt Mondos warmth surround him and all his worries disappeared him. Mondo kissed his neck whispering one last 

“I love you”


End file.
